Delivery
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina gets a package and Emma gets curious, BDSM, Swan Queen. Updated with the sequel: Safety Initiatives, Regina can't stop thinking about Emma and requests a late night meeting
1. Chapter 1

Title: Delivery  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma  
>Rating: NC-17, BDSM<br>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Summary: Regina gets a naughty delivery and Emma gets curious.

"Where the hell is she?" Emma muttered in frustration as she paced back and forth in Regina's office. She had been waiting for their meeting for 20 minutes. Regina insisted on having a weekly meeting, as far as Emma could tell, just as a chance to belittle her and tell her how to do her job. As Emma took another lap around the pristine office, waiting for the usually precise mayor, the UPS delivery man came in and placed a large box on the table.

"Hey, uh- are you Regina Mills?" He asked, reading the name off of the order slip.

"No, sorry," Emma said, eyeing the beat up package with curiosity.

"Can you sign for her? I'm on a crunch and I need someone to inspect this package and make sure nothing broke, because it got a bit damaged," the delivery man asked nervously.

"I guess, I can do that. Are you sure it's okay for me to open it?" Emma asked as she moved around the package. If she didn't sign for it and Regina found out her package didn't get delivered she might be furious, and of course, if she did sign and Regina found out something was broken, she'd probably be furious anyway.

"Yeah, anyone can sign, just check it out real quick so I can go, please."

Emma hedged her bets, and pulled the tape off of the package, pulling along the top layer of cardboard. She folded back the flaps and dug into the packing peanuts, causing a mess around the office as some flew out and onto the floor. She reached in and grabbed at what felt like several smaller packages, and when she saw what was inside she blushed immediately: sex toys.

Sex toys of all shapes and size. Purple dildos, strap on harnesses, handcuffs, nipple clamps, a whip, and some things Emma couldn't even figure out what nefarious purpose they would possibly serve.

"Is it all okay?" The delivery guy asked, with one foot practically out the door.

"Um…I think so. Are you sure Regina Mills ordered this package?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yeah, now, please just sign- so I can go."

Emma scrawled her name, and the delivery guy disappeared out the door, just as Regina crossed his path and sauntered into her office. Emma watched Regina take note of her presence as she often did, by looking her up and down with her lips pursed tightly. Emma blushed even harder as she tried to distance herself from the open package sitting conspicuously on the table. Regina's eyes then flew to the box and Emma noticed the usually unflappable Mayor's breath hitch and her eyes widen.

"Do you make it a habit to open other peoples' mail, Sherriff?" Regina asked the fury evident in her voice.

"I um…was trying to help. The UPS man wanted me to check it for damage, and you were late-" Emma croaked out as Regina moved over the table, picking up the packing peanuts, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You really didn't need to do that, Sherriff. Did you…did you look inside?" Regina stopped, hovering over the package, to fix her glare on Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, but didn't back down, deciding to broach the topic, and just get it all out in the open. A knowing smirk formed on her lips, "The real question is: why on earth does Madam Mayor need so many sex toys?"

Regina was taken aback at Emma's candidness and floundered for a moment, peering into the box and imagining what Emma must think about all of her new toys.

"And why would you have that package delivered to work?" Emma asked another question without waiting for Regina's response.

"Well, I couldn't have Henry receive it at home, now could I?" Regina answered, still taken off guard by Emma's insistent line of questions.

"Yes, but why order all that stuff at all?" Emma asked again, really wanting to know exactly who the intended playmate was for all of those items.

"What I do in my private time is none of your concern, Sherriff," Regina tried to regain her composure and bent over to lift the box from the table. She underestimated the weight of it and her hands shook slightly. The whole box tipped, falling over, raining sex toys and packing peanuts all over the floor.

Emma laughed at the display, but quickly moved to the door, pulling it shut and locking it. Despite Regina being a terrible person, she didn't deserve the added embarrassment if someone else came in and saw the array of incriminating items all over the floor of the Mayor's office.

Emma moved forward to help her pick up, but Regina stopped her, "You can go, no need to help."

"Oh, you know, I have several perfectly good sets of handcuffs you could borrow, you didn't need to buy these," Emma teased picking up the fur lined cuffs that had fallen.

"That's enough, Sherriff. Please just go, and I'd consider it a personal favor if you kept the news of this delivery just between us, yes?" Regina asked hopefully, picking up a clear silicone double-ended dildo that had fallen near Emma's boot.

"Sure, I can keep a secret. Just tell me who you had in mind when you were making your online order?" Emma pressed her further, just to see the look of panic in Regina's eyes.

"I'd rather not say," Regina's eyes shifted back and forth, a clear sign of her discomfort.

"And what is this?" Emma picked up a particularly large black, oddly shaped item and held it right under Regina's nose. Regina sighed with resignation understanding that there was no way Emma was going to leave until her curiosity was sated.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Regina asked, her eyes shining with a wicked glint as she trained her gaze onto Emma.

"Wh-what?" It was Emma's turn to be taken off guard, as Regina inched closer, reaching up to take the item from Emma, and letting her fingers softly linger on her wrist.

"Honestly, your attempt to humiliate me is pathetic, Miss. Swan," Regina feigned being deep in thought, "Yes, I think I ordered plenty of double A batteries. Be a dear and help me find them?" Regina smiled with licentious intent as Emma stared back at her.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked, feeling a cloud of doubt and discomfort rise in a flush up her neck.

"Well, you seem all too intent on finding out my purposes, and I'm only too happy to educate," Regina dug out the box of batteries and pulled back the plastic to pop a couple out, symbolically raising the stakes of their little game.

As she realized that Regina was dead serious, the embarrassment and distress she had felt earlier dissipated and was replaced with a far more unholy feeling. It had been a long time since Emma had been with another person, and the extent of her sexual experience had been mainly one night stands and occasional flings. She felt the rise and fall of her chest hasten as she heard the unmistakable whir of the toy kicking into gear- vibrating obscenely in Regina's hands. Regina flicked it off just as quickly and set it down on the table.

"There's something to be said for pain and pleasure intermingling. Something beautiful, I find. Do you agree, Sheriff?" Regina asked as she once again let her eyes roam over Emma's body, her aims made clear.

"I don't know about this. I think I had better go," Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Regina as she had started to slowly rake her hands up and down her own sides as an effective form of seduction.

"Oh, now you want to go?" Regina said, her tone simultaneously mocking yet deadly. "I'd rather you stay here and let me satisfy your curiosity."

Emma didn't miss the emphasis Regina put on the work 'satisfy', drawing it out and letting it drip with the promise of sex.

"We can use your handcuffs if you'd like," Regina teased, moving ever closer to Emma, who turned away from her, but Emma could feel her breath hot against the back of her neck. Regina let her hand wrap around Emma's waist as she roughly pressed her body flush against Emma's back. Emma couldn't move, her body frozen in place by an unseen force, and both their bodies were generating heat in all the places she shouldn't be feeling. Emma sensed how aroused Regina had become, if only because Emma was so turned on herself.

"What if I told you I ordered all these toys with you in mind, dear?" Regina's hands deftly un-tucked Emma's shirt and slid underneath, cool against the taut skin of her stomach.

"Did you plan this?" Emma squeaked out as her knees went weak. She let out an involuntary moan as Regina kissed her exposed neck, and trailed up, gently biting her earlobe and tracing her outer ear with her tongue.

"Yes," Regina confessed in a breathless whisper that struck Emma right between her legs.

"Why?" Emma panted unable to fully comprehend if Regina was playing her or if she was serious.

"I knew this is what you wanted, dear. I've seen how you look at me. I've seen how angry you've gotten when you feel I've wronged you. I want nothing more than to hear you scream my name, even if I have to tear it out of you," Regina clawed at Emma through her clothes, her touch needy and desperate even before they had fully gotten started.

"Did you really-?" Emma started to ask another question, but was cut off.

"Uh huh, I ask the questions from here on out. Now is this what you want? And do not mince words: yes or no?"

Emma's nipples stiffened almost to the point of pain, as Regina's roving hands fluttered over her chest, "Yes."

"Yes, Ma'am. That is how you address your mistress. If you fail to do as I ask there will be consequences. Is that understood?" Regina's eyes were blazing with power as she guided Emma to stand in front of the sofa.

"Yes, Ma'am" Emma swallowed hard in disbelief that she was actually playing along with Regina's requests, and what was more incongruous was that she was enjoying it, immensely.

"If you perform well, you will be rewarded. If your performance is…unsatisfactory, then you will be punished," Regina explained trying to hold her voice in check as she stripped Emma of her shirt, which Emma gladly raised her arms to shed.

Next Regina unbuttoned and unzipped Emma's jeans, and roughly pulled them down Emma's legs. Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders to steady herself as she pulled them off completely. Regina stood back to take in the sight of her conquest in the fading light of dusk. The fire crackling a few feet away illuminated Emma's flushed chest and nipples straining against the thin fabric of her bra.

"You were such a good girl, locking the door without even being asked. You get a reward," Regina placed her hand between Emma's legs, touching her lightly through her damp panties, dragging over her clit and causing Emma's eyes to slip shut and her body to jerk in unexpected pleasure, until Regina abruptly stopped her ministrations. When Emma met her eyes they were black with desire, her cheeks were flushed with power and her mouth was curled into a beautiful sneer.

"Stay, pet," Regina commanded. Emma stood still, wanting nothing more than to sit down and relax, but her whole body was wound tight in anticipation.

Regina returned to stand in front of her, taking her hands as if she was a mannequin that she could mold and pose anyway she chose. She pressed forward reaching around and unclasping her bra, letting it fall down Emma's arms, before picking it off and casting it aside. Regina locked a set of handcuffs around Emma's wrists. She pushed her down onto the sofa, "Hand's above your head. If you try to move I'll cuff you to the lamp stand," Regina demanded, as she hooked her thumbs into Emma's blue super girl themed panties, and plucked them off, Emma raising her hips and allowing her access. Regina kicked her legs apart, exposing her nakedness.

In stark contrast, Regina was completely dressed and looking impeccable in her suit and pencil skirt. She stalked back and forth in front of Emma, picking up a cat-o'- nine- tails whip and playfully stroking it in front of her. After some time of Regina smugly regarding her, Emma forgot the rules and whispered, "Are you going to hit me?"

Regina let out a displeased growl and flung the whip through the air so fast that Emma recoiled, but Regina stopped before it hit her skin, "You were not asked to speak, girl. I will strike you when I am ready, understand?"

Emma stayed silent, her eyes wide in fear, realizing there was no safe word or anything to stop this game and it had gone so far that now she was handcuffed and naked in the office of her dire enemy. In addition to intense arousal, Emma was feeling scared that she was about to get seriously hurt.

"Did you not hear me?" Regina asked again louder, pushing her nose against Emma's.

"Yes, Ma'am," Emma mumbled, puffing out a savage breath that she had been holding right into Regina's face. Regina was obviously somewhat experienced in this and Emma felt she was in over her head. When she least expected it, Regina leaned in closer, pressing her lips passionately against Emma's, and letting her clothed body sink onto Emma's naked lap. Straddling Emma, Regina's skirt rode all the way up her thighs, and as she pressed herself harder into Emma's body, Emma gasped as she distinctly felt Regina's wet pussy grind against her thigh.

Regina moaned at the contact, shrugging off her suit jacket, underneath she had on a red, satin sleeveless blouse. She kissed Emma again, and slowly rolled her hips over her. Emma broke the kiss, and let her head loll back against the sofa, giving Regina free reign over her neck and chest. She sucked hungrily on Emma's pulse point, while wrapping her arms around her and clutching her body tight as she continued to hump her. Emma was still holding her linked arms above her head, she dared to place them over Regina's head. She rested her forearms on Regina's shoulders and pulled her even closer, letting the smooth fabric of her shirt create a tantalizing friction against Emma's breasts.

Before Regina got too carried away in Emma's lap, she steeled herself and pushed off of her, bringing Emma's arms above her head once more, and standing on shaky legs, ignoring the state of her rumpled skirt and mussed hair. Emma licked her lips at the sight of the disheveled mayor, tasting Regina's lipstick.

Regina picked up the discarded cat whip and teased it between Emma's thighs, lulling her into a false sense of security as she ghosted it over her skin.

"I can't wait to fuck you," Regina punctuated her declaration by slapping the whip over Emma's legs. Emma recoiled, but didn't move from the spot. Regina struck Emma's breast leaving a red indent and causing the blonde to yelp in pain, but when Emma looked up at Regina her eyes were bright and shining. Regina smirked knowing instantly that Emma was enjoying this just as much as she was, and something about that gave Regina immense satisfaction. She wanted to hear Emma admit it.

"Tell me, you've thought about this, haven't you?," Regina twirled the whip playfully over Emma's chest, circling her luscious tits with the silken edge, before discarding it, and disappearing around the back of the sofa. Emma fought the urge to turn and watch her. She didn't answer Regina's question, but worried/exhilarated she might be punished for remaining silent. She pulled her arms back down into her lap, astounded to see and feel the raised red marks on her thighs and chest, the lasting sting of which simply added to her arousal. She rubbed her thighs together and squirmed against the sofa, as she was starting to get desperate for her release.

When Regina walked back into view, she was holding the large purple dildo and the strap-on harness. She stripped off her skirt, and unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it off along with her bra. Emma followed her every move with her eyes, and Regina enjoyed giving Emma a show, "You didn't answer my question." Regina "tsk'ed" her and pulled the complicated black leather harness over her thighs, adjusting the straps as she positioned it around her waist, "Tell me that you imagined this very scenario while you lie in bed with your hand between your legs. Tell me that you've thought of me while you touched yourself. You've wanted me to fuck you senseless since you met me. I'm not going to give you want you want until you tell me, slut."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to turn away from the stimulating sight of Regina placing the dildo between her legs, where it stood upright and demanding attention. Truthfully, she had thought of Regina just like she had described. She didn't want to admit it, her cheeks burned in shame. She had wanted Regina since she met her, despite her hate for the woman she had been oddly drawn to her and the desire to get to know her was overpowering. The night she'd witnessed Graham climbing from Regina's window, and realized that they were fucking she had gone home and masturbated until her forearm was cramped and her hand was limp, but she couldn't confess that to Regina. It was a sickening thought to her now, under the circumstances.

"Yes, Ma'am," She spit as Regina listened intently, her look displaying approval.

"And you want nothing more than for me to fuck you as hard as I can with this big cock?" Regina asked in a joyful tone.

"Yes, Ma'am," Emma's senses were on overdrive, and she would say just about anything to get Regina to hurry up, even as shameful as it was for her to admit this fact.

"Good girl," Regina rewarded Emma by releasing her from the cuffs. Even with the fur-lining her wrists were sore. She pushed her off of the couch and onto her knees, guiding Emma's mouth against the dildo, urging her to suck.

Emma did so, the taste of new plastic evident, all the while looking directly up into Regina's lust-crazed eyes, and her fingers tangled into her blonde curls. When the cock was good and wet, Regina pulled Emma up to meet her in a harsh teeth clashing kiss. Emma could feel Regina's control slipping as her excitement grew. She roughly pushed Emma back onto the hard sofa and flung herself on top of her. Kissing Emma's body wherever her lips landed, Emma felt the dildo against her stomach and she laid back and let Regina take her the way she wanted to.

Regina spread Emma's thighs fully, splaying her out. She rubbed the head of the dildo in long slow strokes against her wet opening, causing Emma to almost hyperventilate with need. Finally, Regina slowly guided the cock into Emma's pussy. Regina enjoyed the way it felt for the dildo to be enveloped inside her, and the look of pleasure that consumed Emma's features. Emma's thighs tightened around Regina's hips as she slowly thrust in and out of Emma, her body trembling and moving gently with the slow rhythm.

Regina trailed her fingers between Emma's legs and rubbed her clit as she fucked her. Emma reached for Regina pulled her down on top of her, so she could feel her body against hers and kiss her as both their breathing became ragged and erratic. Emma bit Regina's bottom lip, causing Regina to buck into her harder as she gasped in pain which quickly dissolved into an overwhelming feeling of sensuality. Emma thrust back against Regina in an effort to make her increase her pace. Emma needed it faster, sweat creating a fine sheen on their reddened skin. Emma kneaded at Regina's ass, feeling the thong strap of the harness between her soft round ass cheeks.

Regina steadily pressed on Emma's clit, her own clit rubbing against the dildo as it pounded into Emma. Regina groaned in exertion, baring her teeth, as they both approached orgasm. Emma dug her nails into Regina dragging them sharply down her back, panting mindlessly into her ear, "Fuck me, yes, yes, this is what I needed!"

Regina felt Emma's pussy clench and pull at the cock inside her, and her whole body tightened as her orgasm washed through her. Regina followed immediately, pressing her forehead against Emma as she huffed and moaned her release, her body jerking and shaking as pleasure swept over her. She collapsed on top of Emma, the dildo still inside her, as they both spent a moment recovering. Regina pulled off of her, slowly slipping the strap-on from her body. Emma groaned in disapproval feeling suddenly empty and cold. Emma lay in a heap, barely feeling like she had energy to lift her head from the sofa. She opened one eye to peer at Regina, who had a look of reckless abandon, her hair wet with sweat, lipstick smeared obscenely, and she was idly running her manicured hands up and down the shaft of the dildo.

Emma found the sight extremely erotic, and sat up to stare. Regina unhooked the harness and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out and over to Emma, who pulled Regina down onto the couch, and pressed her onto her back. Regina was blissed out enough to drop the S&M routine and let Emma kiss her softly, enjoying their shared afterglow and the less frantic pace. Then Emma lazily trailed lower, tracing her tongue around Regina's nipple, as Regina looked on in wonder. She kissed down her belly, caressing her thighs with her fingers, and without hesitation, further down over her neatly cropped pubic hair. Regina spread her legs, to give better access, leaning back and letting her body relax, as Emma's tongue found her clit and sucked gently. Regina writhed against the sofa, her arms spread over the back of it, her body open to Emma as she enjoyed teasing her into another orgasm, and Regina completely relinquishing control.

When Regina finally opened her eyes and met Emma's she was overcome with emotion. Both women were exhausted and Emma felt completely sated, and willed herself to not let go of the feeling. It was easy for her to let doubt set it, as she looked around the mayor's office, littered in sex toys. Regina sat up and stretched, smoothing her mussed hair behind her ears. She yawned and stretched like a cat waking up from a nap, and Emma couldn't help but admire the flex and pull of her muscles as she stretched languidly.

"Hand me my shirt, dear?" Regina asked in a nonchalant manner, as if she was asking Emma to pass the salt.

Regina dressed slowly and methodically, as Emma rushed to pull on her clothes. Emma looked around the office at the discarded toys on the floor, packing materials, and the dildo that still bore the evidence of their sex. She blushed once again, the whole event seemed surreal, and if not for the faint pain where Regina's whip had lashed her and the prevalent stickiness between her thighs she would have thought she would wake up from a dream at any moment.

Regina gathered up their toys and threw them back in the box, "Sherriff?" Regina's voice took on its usual acidic tone. "I didn't get to use all of these yet. I'll need to see you again. Soon."

Emma smiled mischievously, looking forward to their next meeting despite her better judgment, "Yes. I don't think I've fully learned my lesson yet, Ma'am."

Regina's eyebrow shot upward in approval as she smiled smugly and mused, "So I was too easy on you. Next time that will not be so. I promise."


	2. Safety Initiatives

Title: Safety Initiatives (Delivery 2)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
>Rating: NC-17, BDSM<br>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Summary: Regina can't stop thinking about Emma, and requests a late night meeting.

Regina was no stranger to obsession; she had devoted her life and the lives of countless, unwitting others to pursuing her single-minded thirst for revenge and vengeance. She instantly recognized the tingly feeling when she started to obsess over something, or more apt in this case, someone: Sheriff Swan. She shivered as she moved closer to the fire in her study, unable to get warm or stop thinking about the blond woman who had crash-landed in her town announcing she had given birth to Regina's son.

A whole week had transpired since their last meeting, and Emma had taken great pains to avoid Regina for the past 7 days. Regina had replayed their encounter over and over in head, almost in disbelief that it had actually happened. She was under the impression that Miss Swan had enjoyed herself enough that she would want to play again. Much to Regina's chagrin, that didn't seem to be the case.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her legs and tried to get comfortable. Unwanted thoughts of what the Sheriff was doing at that moment flooded in despite Regina's resolve to not think about her. _Was she at the office waiting for calls? Out patrolling the town for perps? Or at home in bed sleeping soundly?_

Knowing herself quite well, Regina also knew she would not be able to go to sleep until she found out, exactly what Emma Swan was doing. Sometimes she replayed their heated conversations over in her head thinking about what she had said and then coming up with a better insult or one-up that she would use next time to attempt to best the Sheriff. She knew it was an unhealthy obsession, but since Emma had decided to stay and insinuate herself into Regina's town she might as well enjoy the sport of it. She knew just how to push Emma and she was quite proud of her latest plot. She felt her pulse quicken as she picked up the phone, dialing as she glanced at the clock: 9pm.

Emma absently picked up her cell from her favorite place on Mary Margaret's couch; they were half-way through watching an episode of _Modern Family. _Emma recognized the number on the caller ID and rolled her eyes, but answered immediately.

"Is something wrong with Henry?" Emma asked before Regina could speak.

"Sheriff, I am calling to remind you that we have a meeting tomorrow at 8am, and I wanted to make sure you are prepared," Regina replied unwavering.

"Meeting? About what?" Emma asked perplexed as this was the first she heard about any meeting.

Regina let out a long exasperated sigh to portray her annoyance at having to handhold the new Sheriff, "You didn't check your outlook? It's with all of the council members on new initiatives for safety and security."

"Oh…" Emma sat up, "What do you want me to do for it?"

"You, my dear, are leading it," Regina smirked in satisfaction, knowing she had the element of surprise in her court, even if she did orchestrate the whole event and purposely left Emma off the meeting invite.

Emma felt her blood pressure rise, willing herself not to get upset as she had come to expect that Regina would set her up for failure yet again, "Okay, I can work on something now- what new initiatives are we proposing?"

Regina was completely nonchalant as she expected Emma to be up for the challenge, "You could come over and I can help you."

"Really? You're going to help me?" Emma's tone was sarcastic, but this seemed to be lost on Regina.

"Well, of course I'll help you. I know it's late, but if we put our minds to it we can have an agenda prepared in less than an hour I'm sure."

Emma had the distinct feeling she was being played, and cocked an eyebrow at Regina's suggestion, but had no other choice than to agree to come over, "Okay, I'll be over in a minute."

Regina clicked off the phone, sitting up straight and smiling with satisfaction. This was going to be fun.

Emma showed up, still clad in her pajamas, 10 minutes later and Regina pulled open the door before Emma even knocked. Regina stood by, smirking, as Emma clomped inside, a frown evident on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this with some notice, Madam Mayor?" Emma emphasized the 'M's so it sounded insulting.

Regina pulled her robe tight around her body and quietly led Emma upstairs, "If you insist on arguing at this late hour, at least come into my room where you won't wake Henry. We wouldn't want to upset him, now would we?"

"Gah! You are so condescending. I can't believe you dragged me over here to plan this whole meeting last minute!" Emma was extremely perturbed.

Regina ushered her into the bedroom and closed the door. She reached for Emma's outstretched arm that was waving in indignation and tried to calm her down. Emma wouldn't have it, she snatched her hand away and pushed back at Regina's arm, "Let's just get this over with, so I can go back home and sleep."

"Sit down and stay a spell," Regina insisted as she delightfully took note that Emma was wearing her hello kitty pajama pants low on her hips, and she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her thin, white tank top.

Emma reluctantly sat on the edge of Regina's bed. Her shoulders were hunched and tense and she was looking down, trying to reign in her temper. The more Regina appeared calm and collected the more Emma felt enraged. She remembered their fight in the cemetery over Graham and how satisfying it had been to punch her in the mouth. She had an overwhelming urge to wrestle her down then and there.

"Sheriff? What exactly are you thinking?" Regina asked, removing her robe to display her ice blue night gown, and taking a seat next to Emma, trying somewhat to maintain a proper distance.

"I'm thinking you did this on purpose, and you love seeing me upset," Emma seethed.

"Perhaps I did, but the question befalls to you: _what are you going to do about it_?" Regina leaned forward, whispering the end of the sentence.

Emma turned her head and nodded, "Now I'm thinking, _how there is no one to arrest me if I happen to attack the mayor?" _

"I dare you," Regina edged even closer and could barely control the excitement she felt at Emma's provocation.

Emma didn't even think beyond the warning of the dare, she had Regina pinned and on top of her in a second. She held Regina's arms above her head, while the brunette writhed beneath. Her flimsy nightgown rode up her thighs and Emma's increased breathing rate betrayed her as she tried to maintain her anger. She had to admit, this wasn't the first time she had pictured this very scenario involving Regina.

Emma pressed herself on top of Regina: chest to chest, she kissed her hard and bit at her bottom lip, "Did you bring your box of toys home, by chance?"

"Ah-ha, so you do wish to play again? I was beginning to wonder if I had scared you off," Regina's eyes gleamed with joy as she taunted Emma.

"Where are the toys?" Emma asked through gritted teeth, "…and don't you dare make me ask again or your punishment will be severe for… withholding important information."

"Closet…my, my how assertive my little Sheriff has become, you have me very intrigued," Regina mocked as Emma rose to find the box in Regina's closet. She was surprised to open one of the closet doors to find not just a box, but that the whole closet was filled with masks, whips, chains, dildos, and various other bondage accoutrements. Emma gasped dropping the act momentarily, and turned to Regina who had splayed herself out on the bed, "you have all this shit out right here? What if Henry found this?"

"Is that bad?" Regina asked batting her eyelashes and pulling her face into an exaggerated frown. Regina knew full well that Henry would never snoop around her room, but she usually kept the closet double locked to keep him out. She had unlocked it for tonight, just in case this very situation arose.

Emma's eyes widened, the thought of Regina as a depraved and irresponsible parent was a bit much to take, but it comforted her in that she would definitely be deserving of the punishment Emma was about to administer on her. The marks on Emma's own thighs from their last go round had all but faded, however the memory was still fresh in Emma's mind as she had continued to think about their encounter nightly since it had occurred.

Regina stared at Emma, imagining what her skin would feel and taste like, she zoned out for a minute, but she was brought back to focus by the sharp crack of a whip.

"I asked you a question, did you not understand?" Emma raised her eyebrows and brought the riding crop down hard through the air inches away from Regina's leg to demonstrate her intent.

Regina swallowed, thinking maybe she had created a monster, and thought perhaps they should create a safe word just in case this got out of hand. She had no idea what Emma had asked, but she figured she had better answer. They were supposed to be creating an agenda for the citizen safety campaign meeting. But things had already gone too far into their game, and if Regina hesitated for another instant, Emma would let it rip. Emma shook her head in warning.

"Yes," Regina answered uneasily, not wanting to test the blonde holding the threatening whip by asking what the question even was.

"Clothes off," Emma barked her next order.

"Thought you'd never ask," Regina mumbled slyly, but Emma was not amused.

"Don't sass me," Emma ordered, and as soon as Regina sat on her knees and pulled her nighty over her head, Emma ripped it out of her hands and delivered her first blow across Regina's left buttock. Regina yelped more from the unexpectedness of the hit rather from the pain. It pushed her excitement level to ten as she was now completely exposed and at the mercy of the quite possibly deranged Sheriff.

Emma went to town, raining blows across Regina's ass until it was zigzagged with red welts. Emma enjoyed taking her aggression out on the one person who aggravated her the most, and the one person who aroused her and freed her from her self-imposed bounds of normality. Regina loved the attention as depraved as it was. Emma lost interest in the whip, needing to feel Regina's skin against hers. Her need to touch was too intense after watching Regina squirm sensually under the sting of the whip.

"Up," Emma commanded, "I want to feel how wet you are."

Regina sat up on her knees, while Emma got on the bed facing her, she reached up to Regina' face gently cradling her cheek and smoothing back a wayward strand of hair. The feelings of hatred and desire were so confusing for Emma; the tension in her body increased, and she pushed forward kissing Regina as she let out a deflated moan of approval. The kiss was titillating and much needed; Regina pulled Emma closer still, one hand resting on her shoulder, and the other unable to keep from slipping beneath the waistband of her pajama pants. She ran her fingers through her wetness, simultaneously swallowing Emma's throaty moans into her own mouth, barely letting Emma breathe

Emma pulled away from her lips, startled by her ferocity, but shaking it off and launching her own campaign of undoing by snaking her fingers between Regina's legs and parting her thighs. Regina went rigid with pleasure, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she felt Emma mimic the movements of her own hand until neither woman could tell who was doing the leading and they felt into a languid mutual thrum of sensuality.

"This is nice, but I want to get another toy," Emma said, hesitantly breaking away from Regina and crossing the room. Regina licked her lips in anticipation for what Emma would choose. She was not disappointed when Emma bravely returned holding a long, clear double ended dildo.

"Have you ever handled something like that before?" Regina asked a slight tone of incredulousness seeping through her lust-filled voice.

"No, I've seen one in a porn once," Emma confessed and she was too turned on to care about her admission or Regina's dropped jaw, as she finally ripped off her pants and tank top.

"You watch porn…featuring dildos and women?" Regina asked more impressed than ever with her sexy, naughty, lesbo Sheriff.

"What? Please? You're judging me?" Emma sat on the edge of the bed, turning back to business, "I think you need to get on your back- I want to see this go inside you."

Regina happily complied, spreading her legs and watching with apt attention as Emma slowly inserted one end of the dildo inside herself as far as possible and then roughly pulled Regina toward her by the tops of outstretched thighs. She placed the tip in and slowly fed the rest of the fake cock into her, slowly stretching her and letting her natural wetness lubricate the thick dildo. Regina cast her eyes downward, propping herself up on her elbows, reveling in the sight of their bodies joined together.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked adorably uncertain, and Regina answered her with certainty by pushing her hips forward, rocking the cock into Emma and pulling back slightly, trying out new rhythms and setting a pace that would drive them both to the edge. Regina changed position, throwing one leg over the other, effectively closing her legs around the dildo; she dug her fingernails into the bedspread and looked over her shoulder. Emma continued pumping her own hips, head thrown back, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she concentrated on matching Regina thrust for thrust.

Regina guided Emma through several positions to maximize their enjoyment: ass to ass, Regina on top, Emma below. Emma was thankful that Regina had a sturdy quiet bed, if they had been up to half these activities at her house the whole bed would have surely jumped across the floor (if not across the entire town of Storybrooke) with the way they fucked. Emma had held out as long as she could, her back ached and her pussy was throbbing around the cock, when she felt herself cumming. She dug into Regina and hung on, losing her breath as stars danced behind her eyes. It was only seconds later that Regina let go herself, luxuriating in her much needed release.

After a few minutes of recovery, Regina started lightly grazing at Emma's nipple with her teeth, meeting her tired eyes playfully. Emma took a deep breath, amazed that Regina wanted to play again so soon and especially at the late hour, but they couldn't stop once they started, and the next round was just a little bit rougher and a little bit more adventurous than the first.

It was after 4am when they finally stopped fucking and fell into a hapless sleep, side by side, the morning meeting long forgotten. Regina slept lightly, accustomed to rising early, when the alarm sounded at 6:30am, she quickly silenced it and rose reluctantly from bed. She smirked at the sight of Emma in her bed, naked and beautifully bruised. Regina took an exceptionally long, hot shower to try and relieve some of the persistent soreness from her night of debauchery, and then dressed and made sure Henry was ready, walking passed the slumbering blonde several times.

Finally, at 7:45 Regina poked Emma with the discarded riding crop to awaken her. She sat up gasping and trying to gain her bearings in the unfamiliar room. She looked at Regina dressed and ready, and then at the clock on the bedside table, "Oh my God, you let me sleep this long? We have that fucking meeting!"

"Sorry dear, you looked like you needed your rest," Regina smirked, not sorry at all.

"15 minutes? I don't even have time for a shower. I don't even have time to get fresh clothes!" Emma started to panic.

"Breakfast is ready. You can wear something of mine since Hello Kitty flannels, and nipples poking through your paper thin shirt, isn't exactly appropriate for a town meeting," Regina sneered, her lip curling slightly.

"Is this payback or something? I didn't properly..um.. satisfy you last night?" Emma asked bewildered at the treatment.

"Oh, I am definitely feeling satisfied right now, thank you!" Regina winked over her shoulder as she gracelessly exited the room, her own soreness betraying her, and left Emma to figure it out on her own.

15 minutes later, the pair pulled up to city hall in Regina's Mercedes, both running just a tad late since Emma insisted on eating breakfast. The skirt was a bit too tight for Emma, bunching awkwardly around her hips, and she hadn't bothered with panty hose. The shirt did seem to suit her. However, none of the council members were fooled in the least when both Mayor and Sheriff walked- rather hobbled- into the meeting a few minutes late, and wincing in pain as they gingerly sat down next to each other in the only seats left. Emma accidently brushed Regina's thigh as she took her seat, causing her to shiver, and plunge back into her own delicious memories from the night before, wishing to be anywhere but in this meeting. The whole ordeal was wholly humiliating for Emma, who felt like she still smelled like sex and evil Mayor.

"Mayor Mills?" One of the townsfolk asked impatient for her to get the meeting underway.

"Right, thank you and good morning, everyone. Sheriff Swan is going to be speaking on implementing new safety initiatives in town. Sheriff, the floor is yours, and we are all anxiously waiting to hear your ideas."


End file.
